My Life After 40
by sandym
Summary: After Jacob leaves Bella for a younger woman, Bella leaves Phoenix with their 13 yr old son and are heading back to her hometown of Forks. Will being back home and starting over help her regain trust? With family and friends and perhaps an old flame help?
1. Chapter 1

My Life After 40

_Summary: After Jacob leaves Bella for a younger woman, Bella leaves Phoenix with their 13 old son and are heading back to her hometown of Forks. Will being back home and starting over with the help of old friends and family be enough to trust again? Her family and friends will try to help her gain that trust and maybe an old flame as well. _

_Ch.1 BPOV _

"_Mom I'm done packing my stuff in my room " yells my son, Jared. I'm in the living room looking around the house that held so many memories of our life here. I hear my son yelling and snap out of my daydreaming. " Hey sweetheart, are you ready to have the movers get your boxes? " As I look at my son nodding his head yes, we head down stairs and take one last look. Tears start to fill my eyes and I tell my son, " Okay sweetheart time to hit the road then." My son gives me a look that say ' It'll be okay , mom ', and all the love I have for my son is in the look I give back to him. Jared has been my rock, my everything. When Jared found out that his dad was leaving us for a younger woman he was very upset to the point he didn't want to see his father anymore. He was so hurt that he started to fall into a depression. I hated to see my son like that and when weeks follow and he didn't get any better , that when I decided that we needed a change, to go back home to Forks. He seemed really excited to be leaving Phoenix, and to start over. He wanted to spend more time with his grandfather , Charlie , who he really loved. Getting in the car, I took one more glace at the house we had lived in , made a life in and it seemed like yesterday that we were a happy family untouched by the sadness that now inhibits my son and myself. _

_It was around noon when we were on the road to Forks and we would soon be there around 9 pm. I had called Charlie to let him know that we were on our way and to be expecting us. As I was driving I kept thinking about how I was a 40 year old woman, with a teenage son, moving back home with her father all because her husband left to be with a younger woman. I felt like I was not enough and that made my selfesteem non exsistant. We stopped in a small town at a diner to get something to eat as it was already 6in the evening. After we ate we headed back on the road, a few more hours, I thought to myself and we would be home. Home , I thought. How much had it change ? I hadn't been to Forks in 5 years, with raising my son and teaching English at the high school, and Jacob had just opened his own garage we hadn't had a chance to go home and visit, Though we always kept in touch with e-mails and phone calls. Now going home I regret not visiting my family and friends! As my eyes are on the road, I see the sign that says Welcome to Forks, WA. I wake up Jared who was sleeping in the passenger side and tell him, " Hey sweetie, were here." Jared sits up straight as I make my way around town and to my dads house. I pull in the drive way and see that the house had not changed a bit. The house was still and old yellow color with the same white door, so many memories flooded my mind being home. My dad came outside to greet us as we were getting out of the car and came to hug Jared and I and as he hugged me he said, " Welcome home Bells, " and as I hugged him back I told my dad, "It's good to be home dad."_


	2. Chapter 2

My Life After 40

_Summary: After Jacob leaves Bella for a younger woman, Bella leaves Phoenix with their 13yr old son and are heading back to her hometown of Forks. Will being back home and starting over with the help of old friends and family be enough to trust again? Her family and friends will try to help her gain that trust and maybe an old flame as well. _

**A/N: I am so glad you like my first chapter of My Life After 40..This my first story attempt and hope it turns out ok! Though I do not own Twilight or the characters, I just love to mess with them. Now on with my story…**

_BPOV_

_Chapter 2: Home_

_As my father helped Jared and I with our luggage, we started to approach the door to my dads house. I let a sigh of relief and thought to myself that I was home. " Dad the house hasn't changed a bit !" He gave me smirk and told me that he didn't have the heart to change it, well except now he has a 42' flat screen t.v . that now resides in the living room. I let out another sigh, and then my dad tells me , "Your old room is as you left it , you can sleep there and Jared can sleep in the pull out sofa bed. " Jared gives me a frowned look. "We'll talk about what happened soon." And with that he kissed my forehead and hugged Jared and went to bed. I got Jard settled and after he brushed his teeth , he laid in the sofa bed I made up for him and fell asleep. I watched him as he slept. He looked so peaceful , like he had no worried in the world. I made my way upstairs to my room and got ready for bed. As I slipped into my bed, for the first time in months, I fell into a peaceful slumber. The sunlight was streaming in my room as I started to wake up. I looked at the time and it was 7 a.m. I started to get myself up and padded to the restroom to take my shower and brush my teeth. After that, I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeve sweater. It's January after all and still chilly. I went down stairs and started the coffee and breadfast. Soon Jared and my dad walked in and inhaled the smell that assaulted their noses. "Mom, that smells great, can we eat now?" Jared was now licking his lips. "Go wash up and brush your teeth, J and then you can eat breakfast." He ran to the bathroom and in 15 minutes later he was at the table. After we finished our breakfast , I did the dishes and Jared got ready for the day, as Charlie had to go to the station to check thing out. Being Chief of police of Forks ment he still had responsibilities. He promised we would talk tonight when he got off of work. I was glad that he has to work , as Jared and I had thing to do. For one thing, I had to enroll Jared in middle school. It was after all the middle of January and he only had this last semester of 8__th__ grade left. I also need to look for a job so that we wouldn't have to stay wih my dad too long. Jared and I needed our own place. We got in the car and headed for the middle school. I knew where to go as Forks Middle School is next to Forks High School. We got to the middle school and parked in front of the office. Jared and I made our way to the office and stepped up to the counter. We were greeted by red headed lady who asked us , " May I help you?" "Uh yes, I am here to regist…." I didn't get to finish my sentence when I heard a familiar voice say, " Bella, Bella Swan? At that moment I knew who who that was. I turned around to see and old friend, my best friend growing up here. Alice! "Oh my god, what are you doing here?" "I'm here to register Jared for school. My son and I just moved back home." Her eyes grew wide and in Alice fashion, jumped up to hug me tight. " And your husband Jake, is he here too?" I cleared my throat and started to tell her in the smaller version of what happed between Jake and I. "He left me Alice , for a younger woman, I mean he is only 2 years younger than me, I guess he needed something younger that would satisfy him." " Oh Bella I am so sorry! We need to have lunch and catch up so you can tell me all about it." She gave a loud * squeal*. " But you know Bella , I'm so glad that your back! " She then turned and looked at Jared and introduced herself , "I'm Alice Cullen, your mom's best friend. Your mom and I go way back. We did everything together!" She turned back to me and looked me over, " You haven't changed a bit, Bells , hell you look fantastic!" I gave her a 'yea right ' kinda a look and said, " Thanks Ali, its good to know that working out and taking good care of myself has paid off, especially that I'm 40 fuckin years old! Anyways, what are YOU doing here, Ali?" " I teach 8__th__ grade math here. " I looked at her with a awed expression on my face. I never thought Alice to becoming a teacher. I would of thought she would become a fashion designer or something like that . She was all about fashion growing up. We talked a while longer as she helped us to get Jared register for school. As we finished the last of the paper work, Alice asked, " Where are you staying Bells ?" " Jared an I are at my dads for now. I'm looking for a job so we can move out soon, I don't want to burden Charlie . After all, I am a grown ass woman! Besides I use to teach English I in Phoenix and really loved it!" Alice started jumping up and down and told me the school here needed an English teacher. " Oh Ali, this would be perfect!" She walked me to the principal's office and introduced us and set me up with an interview. I couldn't thank Ali enough. "So Ali , is you mom and dad still here in Forks? What about Emmett and Rose?" As I asked her about the second family I had grown up with while we were walking back to my car, I couldn't help to also ask about one person in particular….. her other brother, Edward. Alice gave a smirk and said, " Lets do lunch on Saturday, Bells, ok?" How could I resist her, " Okay Ali, this Saturday, it's a date!" A wide grin spread on her face as I accepted the the invite! We reached my car and Jared got in the passenger side an put on his seatbelt. We said our goodbyes for now and as she reminded me of our lunch date. As I started to drive off, I thought I heard her say in a low voice, 'wait til I tell my brothers and Rose'._

W**ell this is the second chapter. I'm sorry that is took me so long to update… I' ll try to update once a twice a week due to all of the testing that is coming up. This is my first story and as I am a 40 also, thought this would be something different. Thanks to ButterflyBetty Cullen, Misty Cullen , Kyla and Stephanie lvtwilight Matyszczyk for encouraging to put my idea into a story. Love ya **


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Friends_

_APOV_

_Bella Swan! Damn it was so fucking unbelieveable that she was here, at Forks Middle School, in the office. As soon as I had heard her voice I knew it was her._

_I had gone into the school office to check and see if I had any messages or papers that needed to be distributed , being as we do this on Wednesday, when I heard a very familiar voice. I had to turn to the direction of the voice to see if it was her and to my damn surprise , it was. _

"_Bella, Bella Swan?" She slowly turned around and it was her. I was without words, and then I said the only thing I could say, "Oh my god, what are you doing here!"_

_She had told me that she was there to register her son, Jared, for school and then she told me in a small version of what happened with her marriage and that is what had brought her back home to Forks. To say that I was not surprised that Jake had done that to Bella would be an understatement. I told Jared how Bella and I were the best of friends and did almost everything together. _

_She was just as surprised to see me there at the school as well. " I teach 8__th__ grade math here, Bella." She gave me a shocked look. I know it surprised her because growing up I was the fashionista of the group. Everyone thought that I would go into fashion and become a fashion designer. _

_As we were getting Jared's paper work done for school, we talk some more about where she was staying and what her plans were_

"_Jared and I are staying at my dads for now. I am looking for a job so that we won't have to stay there long. I don't want to burden Charlie, after all I am a grown ass woman," said Bella. _

_She had told me that back in Phoenix she taught English 1 and that she really enjoyed it. I couldn't believe my luck! I started to jump up and down in excitement! " Bella , we are needing an English teacher for 8__th__ grade!"_

"_Oh Ali , this would be perfect!" And with that said, I walked Bella to the principal's office and he set her up with an interview for Friday. _

_When all was said and done, we started walking to Bella's car as she was asking about my family and how everyone was doing. She asked about mom and dad , my brother Emmett and his now wife Rose, she also asked about Jasper. But then her voice started to sound shakey when she asked about the one person that left to ask about … Edward. _

_I gave her a damn smirk, telling her that I knew she still thought of Edward. " Lets do lunch on Saturday, Bella, would that be ok?"_

" _Okay Ali , it's a date, that would be perfect, Charlie is spending the day with Jared." A wide grin spread on my face as Bella accepted my invitation to lunch. We got to her car and her and Jared got in and we said our goodbyes reminding her of our lunch date on Saturday. _

_As she drove off , I started to head back to the office, and with a smile on my face , I said to myself, "Wait till I tell my brothers and Rose!" I was happy to have Bella back! I had to call Jasper first. After all he is my husband and the History teacher here at Forks middle school. I just didn't tell Bella and Jared that I was Alice Cullen Hale, boy won't she be surprised that I did marry Jasper. Having Bella back in our lives again is going to fucking change our lives and I could wait what was coming!_

_BPOV_

_We drove off from Forks middle school and wondered if I heard Ali right. Did she say she couldn't wait to tell her brothers and Rose? Emmett and ….. Edward. Shit , what would they say? Would they be glad that I was back or would they just brush it off? Hmmm, I pondered the thought as we drove back to Charlies house. _

_We pulled in the drive way and got out of the car. My dad's patrole car was in the drive way. Jared ran inside the house calling out to his grandpa. _

_I made dinner and we all sat down to eat the enchiladas I made. We ate and after we had finished our food I gather the dishes and washed them. After that was done I told Jared to take his bath and get ready for tomorrow as it would be his first day of school. _

"_So you got Jared in school, huh?" Charlie asked._

"_Yes, dad, I had too , this is Jared's last semester of 8__th__ grade and then next year it's high school." Fuck, as I said those word, it made me feel kinda old, my son would go to high school next year, then after high school….. college! Damn, how time flies. _

_I pushed those last thoughts out of my head and looked at Charlie. He was ready to sit and talk to me about what happened to my son and I that brought us back home._

"_Well dad, it like this. I'm 40 yrs old and my husband wanted someone that was younger than me , and when I say young, she is young. Her name is Leah and she is 29 , and Jake met her when she brought her car to the garage to have a tune up. This was 6 months ago and now Jacob says he is in love with her and she him. How could I have not known, dad?" Tears started streaming down my cheeks as I told my father about Jacob's affair. _

"_Jared took it the hardest, dad. He thought his father would be around forever. Jake tried to talk to Jared about it, that he is still his son and would be there for him whenever he needed him. Jared told his father that he didn't want anything to do with him because he had not only hurt him, but me as well." _

_Charlie then asked me if Billy knew about this and I told him that when the divorce became final just two week ago, Jake was going to tell Billy everything. " So Billy didn't even know what his son did to you and Jared."_

"_I guess he didn't" was all I could say._

"_I'm sorry baby, that you and Jared are going through this… I never thought Jake would do this to you. I mean he was so in love with you since you were both kids , growing up here in Forks. You two were good friends! Even when you left for college after you graduated and you left with Edward Cullen to UW, well he vowed that when he would graduate in 2 years he would go to UW to be where you were at. Knowing that Edward was your boyfriend then, didn't make any difference to him as long as he knew you would still be his best friend. I guess I was wrong!"_

"_Dad, you weren't wrong, he was my best friend and when he got to UW 2 years later, he was there for me when I really needed him the most. He still says he wants us to be friends and to try reconnect with Jared, but I told him that it was going to take some time."_

_We talked a little while longer, then when Jared was done with his bath, it was time for bed. _

_As I got Jared's bed ready, my dad started to go to his room when I suddenly blurted out, " Oh, by the way, I ran into Alice Cullen. Did you know she's the 8__th__ grade teacher at Forks middle school? She still is the same old Alice, always so happy and carefree like nothing ever bothers her. She asked me to lunch on Saturday and I gladly accepted. I'm glad I did, dad, I really missed her. Maybe now it's time to start my life again and stop dwelling on how Jake fucked up everything. And I can start by getting reacquainted with my friends… all my friends!"_

"_Well Bella, I think that would be a good idea kiddo!"_

_And with that, we said our goodnights and went our rooms to get some sleep._

_I laid there in bed thinking about having my friends in my life again. So many things have changed in the last 15 year. Would they welcome me back? Would … Edward remember me? Would he forgive me for marrying Jacob? Well I guess I would know soon enough. Shit , I was nervous as hell meeting Alice for lunch on Saturday. I had to get my shit together. With some faith, maybe I could have my friends back, because I sure do need them._

_A/N I am so sorry that is has taken me so long to get chapter 3 out, I'm just in the middle of TAKS testing these past 2 weeks and I just couldn't find the time. Thanks for reading my story. I know it's not like the others, I just wanted to do something ….different with more mature characters. It's my first story. Oh , and I don't own Twilight, that belongs to Stephanie Meyers. Tell me what you think of my first story!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry it has been a while I just have been busy with school ending and family…I will do and EPOV very soon. Thanks for your support! I do not own Twilight I just like to have fun with the characters.

Ch. 4

Reconnecting

BPOV

Thursday morning was Jared's first day of school, which he said went really well and made quite a bit of friends.

Friday came around and I interviewed for the English I opening at the middles school. I went in my best dress pant outfit with all the confidence I could muster up. James Hunter is the principal at Forks middle school and as we finished our interview, he hired me on the spot. I was so excited, I jump up from my seat and hugged him!

I left the school with a shit eating grin on my face! I couldn't wait to tell my dad, so I drove down to the station and gave him the good news. He was happy for me, and said he knew without a doubt I'd get it!

I soon left my father and went to pick up Jared from school. I parked in the parking lot and waited for him. I saw him walking towards the car and Alice was beside him. " Hey mom, how was your day?"

"It was good baby, how about you? Did you have a good day?"

"Yea mom, it was great!"

As Jared got into the car, Alice start to talk.

"Hey Bells, did you get the job?"

"I sure did Ali, thanks for helping me in getting the interview, I really owe you one!"

"Well you can thank me tomorrow at lunch. It will be at the Bella Italiana at noon. I will meet you up there, is that okay with you?"

"That will be fine Ali, I look forward to our lunch date!"

"See you then, Bella!"

Alice waved goodbye to Jared and I as we began to pull out of the parking lot and drove home. I couldn't help notice the smirk that Alice had on her face as I drove off.

Jared and I got home when my dad pulled up in the cruiser. "Come on kids, lets celebrate your new job Bella." We got into the cruiser and my dad took us to the lodge. We got there and ordered our dinner and after we were done  
>we headed home.<p>

Getting ready for bed I kept thinking how I was going to get through the lunch date with Alice. Was she going to grill me on why I lost touch with them , and I am sure that she would want the details of what happen with Jacob and I. I'm sure she would also want to know why I married Jacob in the first place.

I slipped under the covers and close my eyes as slumber started to take over.

The light of the sun was streaming through my bedroom window, telling me it was time to wake up. I groaned and warily got up and headed to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and started the shower and stepped into the warm streaming water. It felt

fucking great as the water hit my aching muscles. I got out and dried myself.

I decided to go ahead and get dressed for the day. I pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a blue sweater that hugged my body just right. I unbutton the first two buttons on my sweater just to show a little cleavage. I put on a little mascara and lip gloss, left my brown hair down in its natural waves.

"Damn, I look good if I do say so myself!"

"Mom, who are you talking to?" Jared was at the doorway of my room staring at me as I got ready. " No one baby, just getting ready to meet my friend for lunch." Jared came in my room and said, " You look beautiful, mom." I started to get teary eyed. My son just told me , his mother, that I was beautiful. That just ment so much to me.

"Okay my son, I thought you were going fishing with your grandfather." Jared had a smirk on his face, " Oh we are mom, I just wanted to let you know that we are fixin to leave. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye and to tell you to have fun with your friend."

"Thanks baby."

My dad and Jared left and I continued to get ready. I was starting to feel nervous. Three more hours and seemed torturous. I went to go make-up my bed and straighten my room up and then went down stairs to clean up a bit. By the time I was done it was 30min til noon. I picked up my keys and headed out the door to my car.

I drove to the restaurant and got there just a bit early. I parked in the parking lot and just sat there. I took a deep breath and got out of the car and started to walking toward the building. I entered and saw the the hostess.

"Welcome to Bella Italiana, I'm your hostess, Angela."

"Um …. I'm Bella and I am meeting my friend Alice Cullen for lunch."

"Hmmm. I don't have an Alice Cullen on our list… I do however have an Alice Whitlock on here. Could that be her?"

Fuck me I thought to myself. She was married to Jasper! Well It shouldn't surprise me, they had been together for as long as I can remember. But why didn't she say anything to me when we talked a bit? I guess I will ask her about it when we talk.

"Uh, is she short and has short, spiky hair?" The hostess said with a smile, "Yes, that's her ….. and she's very …..happy."

"Yup, that's her!" The hostess then told me to follow her to the table where Alice was waiting for me. We got to the table and there was Alice with a the biggest smile plastered on her face. The hostess then proceeded to give me a menu and to have a great lunch.

"Hey Alice, hows it going?"

"Oh Bella, you act like we don't know each other, come on an have a seat so we can reacquaint ourselves!"

I sat down in the chair across from her and we look at our menus as the waiter came to take our orders.

"I'm so glad that you met for lunch, Bella. I have so many thing that I want to ask you and I know that you are still reserved, but as your best friend I hope you won't take is as prying , I just want you to know that we are here for you and that we have missed you sooo very much! That is that I am still your best friend?"

"Oh Ali , you know that you have and always will be that. I know that we lost touch five year ago and I am so sorry for that, it's just that work and Jared and Jacob and the new garage he opened. It was just all too much and the when Jake started to spend more and more time at the garage, I just felt lonely and depressed."

I told her if it hadn't been for my son, Jared , I would have been a total basket case.

"Bells, I'm sorry that your marriage ended, but I can't say that I was surprised. You know Jake always had wondering eyes, he loved to look at women!"

"Well yea, shit , I should of know, but Ali , he was my best friend and we were so close. Even when he was at UW and when….."

There was silence at the table.

"When Edward left."

It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Bella you knew that when he was offered the opportunity to go to Darthmouth to finish out and get his medical degree, he had to take it , it was an opportunity of a life time!"

"I know that now, but back then we were so happy, all of us, at UW, and I thought he would stay with me forever, I never thought he would leave me to go to Darthmouth, he said he loved me and that I was his life!"

"It killed him to leave you, Bella and he did struggled with leaving you, he even went as far as to seeking advice from mom and dad. But he knew this was to good of an opportunity to pass up, and he wanted to make a better life for you and he. I knew being away from you would be the hardest thing he would do in his life, but he would of made it work somehow."

I looked at Alice and saw that she had tears in her eye as she sat there defending her brother. I had tears in my eyes too.

Our lunch came and we ate in a comfortable silence and after we ate, I grabbed Ali's hand and told her I was sorry for hurting Edward and her family.

"Everyone thought that you and Edward would get married and have babies and just have this perfect life."

"I know Ali, but I was so hurt that he chose Darthmouth over me. I mean, I guess I was selfish into thinking that I was all that mattered to him."

"You were Bella, even when he left, and then later on when you refused to talk to him when he'd call you, he still said you were his everything. Then he heard that you started dating Jacob, he was fucking upset."

I started to cry at the table and then Ali came to my side and hugged me. I really missed her, and as she hugged me tight, I hugged her back as if my life depended on it.

After our cry and hug fest, I ask Alice about her and Jasper. She told me that they had been married for ten years now and that they still have that passion for each other as if they had just met.

I was happy for her. Her and Jasper were ment for eachother, they are eachothers other half!

We kept on talking about our live and just did a lot of catching up on how everyone was doing. Rose and Emmette had a son and a daughter. And she told me that Carlisle was retiring from his practice this year and hand over the reins to Edward. Edward had came back to Forks five years ago and went to work for his father at the clinic.

Esme had retired about a year ago so that she can spend time being with her family, especially the grandkids.

I told her about living in Phoenix and how life for us was good… for awhile. I told her about Charlie and how he seems that he will never retire.

"Bella, I've told my family that your back in town….. including Edward."

"What! Oh Ali, I wish you hadn't done that, I was going to find a good time to when we could all meet eachother… you know ease back into getting to know my friends again. They must hate me knowing I had caused them so much hurt."

"Bella, they don't hate you, I mean they thought that you would end up being part of our family, but they don't hate you, you did what you had to do."

"As of matter of fact, they know that I am here at lunch with you as we speak!"

"Really Ali, are they mad?"

"Not at all , silly Bella, they are just as happy to hear that you are back home. They asked me if you and Jared will come to dinner, at mom and dads of course. We get together on Thursday nights at mom and dads as family night. We eat and just talk about anything and everything."

"Will see Ali….. so does Edward go as well?... Is he married?...or has a girlfriend? I… I was just wondering you know, I mean, I know I hurt him, but I just wonder if he moved on and made a good life for himself. I had hope that he would be happy and not hate me….."

"Well Bella, why don't you ask him yourself!"

As I was about to speak, a smooth, velvet voice sounded behind me.

"Hello Bella."

I turned around and our eyes lock on each other. I could never forget those piercing green eyes and now I was looking at them for the first time since I left Edward. It has been 17 years since I last saw him and he still looked breathtaking as ever. Age certainly agreed with him!

"Hello Edward!"

*** Well I hope I didn't disappoint to much. Thanks for giving my little story a chance, This is a first for me, and I just got an idea in my head and put it on fanfic. Thanks to Butterfly Betty for inspiring me and Theonlykyla, and Stephanie lvtwilight and Massy Reyes…. You are the bomb and I am soo glad for your friendships and other of the fantastic ladies I have had the pleasure of knowing, love ya all!

Please let me know what you think of my story!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I am sorry it has taken me so long to write , but real life is calls and I have been busy with my kids and and just doing a lot of reviews… Well here is my next chapter and and I hope you like it!

Ch. 5

What Do I Do?

EPOV

"Hello Bella." As I said hello to the one person I thought I would never see again, she turned around and our eyes lock on each other. The electric charge in the air was thick, and I felt as if we had never been apart. "Hello Edward."

It has been 17 years since I last saw or heard from Bella, I mean only Ali has kept in touch with her up until 5 years ago. And then…. it was as if she disappeared. She never heard from her again. Seeing Bella was like I never been apart from her , but in other ways I still felt a pang in my heart of the hurt she has inflicted on me years ago.

"Well… umm.. fancy seeing you here….. it has been awhile , how have you been, Bella?"

"Umm, …I have been good, I...I….How have you've been Edward?"

"I have been… good, can't complain." My heart clenched as I said those words to her.

"Well…umm … good. I can't complain either." Bella said.

I was in a loss for words. Why can't I talk to Bella , I mean, we have known each other practically our whole lives and we were even in a committed relationship once. What is wrong with me?

"Well, I'll let you ladies get to your catching up. Bella, it was nice seeing you again, I hope we can get together and talk….so… yea, I need to go now,…..Ali, mom said to drop by the house…"

"It was nice to see you too, Edward, and yea, I would like to get together ….. I think we need to talk….about a lot of things… umm see you around." Bella blushed a little and as always her blush still made her beautiful as ever.

As Ali said goodbye to me and said she would be by mom and dad's later, I walked out of the restaurant to my car. I know using the mom- needs- you –to- drop by- the- house excuse was lame, but I had to see it for myself, that she was really here, in Forks.

Bella hasn't really changed, I mean, yea she is older now, but time has been really good to her. She still looked beautiful as ever! She looked like she has been taking care of her self and she hasn't really aged.

On the drive home , I keep thinking about how Bella was now here in Forks. I knew she came back home, because Jake had left her and her son…..fucker.

Alice had told us all at our family dinner at mom and dads. She said that Jake had left them for a younger woman and that her and Jared want a fresh start back here in Forks.

After everything, that happened and Jacob ended up doing that shit to her. What a fuckin douche bag. I had Bella at one time, and I considered myself one lucky bastard.

Bella was my everything, and yea, what happened to us was well…..stupid and preventable. But we all moved on after that. After I lost Bella to Jacob, I went into a depression. I was at Darthmonth then, when all this happened, when Bella broke things off, I threw myself into my studies and lab work. I then decided to stay and do my residency at Darthmonth-Hitchcock Medical Center, and that is where I met Heidi. We became friends and she help me with my depression about Bella. She at one point told me that I needed to go to Bella and demand answers. Our friendship soon turned to more. We started dating an we dated for 2 yrs and before I knew it, we were engaged.

I thought about Bella, she was never gone from my mind, but I knew I had to move on , after all she did.

We got married only 4 months of being engaged. Heidi wanted to get married soon due to here career. She was and I think , still is a very prominent lawyer and she has really worked hard to get there.

My family was happy that I had found someone to share my life with, though I could tell they all thought that Bella was the girl for me, that I wouldn't be truly happy. But none the less they saw that Heidi was there for me.

A year after Heidi and I were married I had finished my residency and was offered a job there at Darthmonth-Hitchcock Medical Center. Heidi was happy because the law firm for which she worked for was in the area. We bought a house and started our lives. I want to have children right away, but Heidi didn't want any just yet. She said she worked hard to get where she was at in her career and having a baby would just not be a good idea. So, we decided to wait. When we celebrated our 4 year wedding anniversary, I told Heidi that I want us to have a baby , that it was time. We both were doing well in our careers and had home and money. All that was left was to have a family and I wanted that …all of it!

Heidi finally gave in and so we started to try to get pregnant. She got off the pill and so we tried. We tried for 2 yrs. Still no baby and Heidi said that it probably wasn't ment to be. So she blew it off. I told her that we need to go to a fertility specialist, but she didn't want to, saying nothing was wrong with her, so I went to check on my sperm….. my shit was good. I told her that maybe it was her and she got upset and yelled at me that she was not defective, that our lives were good and that having a baby would complicate things. That's when I realized that she really didn't want a baby or a family .

I mean don't get me wrong, I loved Heidi, and she loved me, but if truth be known, I wasn't in love with her. I guess when I found out that she was still taking her pills behind my back, I wasn't all that upset, I mean I was upset and angry,cause I wanted a child , with my name, but in truth when I found out, I was glad we didn't have a child. We were married for 7yrs when all this went down and that's when we realized that we both weren't in love with eachother, I mean we loved eachother and our life together was happy and full, but we really weren't in love. There is a big difference.

After that, we decided to go our separate way and that's was when my dad offered me a job at his clinic. Our divorce was friendly, which is rare , but considering that there were no children involved, it went well. We sold the house and split the profit. We decided to stay friends and wished each other well.

I took my dads offered and packed up and moved back to Forks. I was glad to be back home again. All my family decided to stay after they graduated UW and make Forks there home. Alice and Jasper got married and have a daughter name Lilly Bell, and Emmett and Rosalie, have a son name Aiden and a daughter Madison. Emmett and Rose are married too. I was the only one who decided to stay away, especially after what happened with Bella. I always though, kept in touch with my family and never losing touch. Heidi and I would visit them when we were married and my family got a long with her. They liked her, and she liked them just as well. But they really never LOVED her like a real part of the family.

Well that is water under the bridge now, and here I am, in Forks, fixing to take over the clinic my dad ran, and now …. Bella Swan is back

Weeks pasted since I "ran" into Bella and my sister. I couldn't get her off my mind! She is still a very beautiful woman. And, believe me, she all woman. She has definitely come into her own.

After my last patient at the clinic, I decided to call Ali, she if she can give me some details on Bella.

"Hey Ali, how have you been? How's my niece, Lilly?" "_Well, well, if it isn't my dear brother, I just talked to you about… 3 day ago, to what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?"_"I just wanted to see how you an Lilly and Jasper been? Is it a crime for me to see how my family is doing?"

Ali was quiet for a minute….then because she knows me all too well, began to tell me her thoughts, " _I know why you are calling, Edward, you want to know how Bella has been doing, and her how her job is, am I right?" _" Alright Alice, you win. I just want to know how she is getting along there, at her new job as a teacher. Is she adjusting to her life her in Forks? Is her son adjusting too? I want Bella to have no regrets moving back here, I mean this is a better place for her and her son. She has her dad here and her friends, and she knows her way around here as well."

"_Edward, I know you still care about Bella and I saw it the minute your eyes met hers at the restaurant. You want some advise…call her, make a lunch date or just a date where you two can talk. I know it still hurts that she decided to call off your relationship with you, but that was the past, now you both had lives with other people and it didn't work out. And there is a reason for it…. It's called fate! You and Bella are given a second chance , if you both want it. Sure its going to be a lot of work before you get there again, but it will be worth it. I know you and Bella are ment to be, time has no limit or bounds about reuniting with your soul mate."_

I thought about what my sister had said. She was right, as always! "Thanks sis, your right, I need to man the fuck up. It's time to have that talk with Bella. Ali, you are the best, I love you!" _"Just doing my sisterly duty, love you brother!"_

I ask Ali for Bella's phone number and decided to give her a call.

I dialed the number and on the third ring a boys voice answered, "Hello." "Umm….is… is Bella there?" Shit, I was so nervous, I sounded like a fifteen year old teenager, calling on the girl he liked. "Yes, may I ask who is calling?" "Sure…. This is ….. Edward Cullen, is she available?" My heart was pounding so fast I thought it would beat out of my chest. " Oh, okay, are you one of my mom's old friends?, Oh I'm Jared, my mom said she had her old friends here, I have already met Mrs. Whitlock." So, this was her son that answered the phone. He sounds very mature for just being 13 years, but I guess he has too when Jake left. "Oh ,yea, well nice to meet your Jared,…..ummm could I speak to Bella?" " Sure, sure, let me call her for you, ….nice to meet you, Edward, I hope we can meet in person." Jared called for his mom and soon enough, I her her voice, " Hello,… Edward?" I could find my voice! Shit! " Hellooooo, is anyone there….. Edward?" Finding my voice finally I said, " I….I..um…Hi Bella, how have you been?" " Oh, fine. How have you been?" Her voice was still sweet as suger. "I've been fine. Umm…..listen, the reason I am calling is that I wanted to ask you out….on a date… I mean you can pick it to be a lunch date or a dinner date, or we don't need to call it a date….. if you don't want to. Fuck! I mean….aww shit, I'm sorry Bella , I know I sound like a teenager instead of a grown man." I heard her laugh a little on the phone and her laughter sound so beautiful, like I remembered it. "Sorry, Edward, you do sound rather….ummm….nervous, but it's okay. I was nervous myself when Jared told me it was you calling. And yes…. I would like to go on a date with you. Lets make it a lunch date….I think we need to talk first…. Then if you feel like thing are okay, we can go from there, is that alright?" I was over the moon that Bella agreed to have a date with me….. well a lunch date anyways. I was thrilled an told her is was okay and that …..yes… we do need to talk. We made plans to meet on Monday at the burger joint across from the middle school where Bella was teaching. It would be convenient for her and I had Monday off. It would work out perfectly. "So I guess I will see you on Monday at 1 pm?" I told Bella. "Sure, that sounds great, Edward, I am looking forward to it." I could just here the excitement in her voice. I was excited as well. " Okay,…umm till Monday, Bella,….. I'm looking forward to it as well!" An with that we hung up.

As I sat there in my home, alone, doing some work on my laptop, I couldn't help the grin on my face…..I have a date with Bella in three days!


End file.
